A promise to a friend I intend to keep! Cure Attacus is Born!
A promise to a friend I intend to keep! Cure Attacus is Born! is the second episode Moth Hero Pretty Cure! Major Events * Usagi and Ayumu first meeting as best friends is a flashback in the episode. * Ayumu transforms into Cure Attacus for the first time. * Cure Attacus uses "Attacus Throw!" for first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Usagi finishing off another Death Monarch before transforming back noting that it's been a full two weeks without finding a partner as Atrops explains it'll take a while before the next cure is found. She looks at her phone to see what time it is when she finds out the date she runs off as Atrops follows trying to find out what's wrong. Usagi skids into the school's hockey rink to find the game ended a while ago and notices Ayumu storming to her asking where she was. She begins to say an excuse but Ayumu cuts her off saying that he knows her better than just some excuse pointing out that she has been missing his practices and their usual hang out times and just wants an honest answer out of her. Usagi was about to answer when Akemi walks over talking about the game making a snarky remark about her not being there as the two walk off. Meanwhile, in the Mutator's lair, the group was deciding who should go next since both times Platinum Punk got defeated, Red Fatale decides she should be next one to fight saying she'll be the one to finish off the lone cure before she finds a way to find a cure member. Meanwhile, Usagi was wallowing due to the conversation with Ayumu heavily debating if she should tell him or not with Atrops saying it's her choice but it would put him danger if he did know. She worries through the night until it's morning of the next day, she gets dressed as her mother remarks she is up pretty early asking if she's feeling all right. Usagi says she just didn't sleep well that night and walks out to get a head start. As she walks past Ayumu's house she muses on how they met each other as she continued to walk she was stopped by Ayumu who ran out to stop her and apologized for yesterday and Usagi does the same promising to come to his next game which was later today. Later that day, Usagi and Atrops are sitting up on the bleachers next to Chouko but Usagi was having a hard time staying awake due to both stress as a cure and staying up the night before constantly waking up at every cheer but the game is stopped by when of the other players get injured and is quickly replace. Atrops says he senses another Death Marcher here. Usagi excuses herself as she tries to find the next minion before they summon a Death Monarch noticed by Ayumu but the game gets started distracting him. Usagi follows Atrops advice and finds Red Fatale taking the injured players Dream Moth as it turned into a Death Monarch skater as Usagi transformed to take on the Death Monarch but it freezes the floor making her slip and slide as she gets frozen in place as soon as it touched her turning her back to normal as she completely freezed over as Red Fatale to take the rest of the dream moths from the audience leaving Usagi in the ice. Back out on the rink, the roar from the Death Monarch caused the audience starts to panic trying to leave as Chouko worried that Usagi wasn't out yet tries to get out to find her to stopped by Ayumu asking where Usagi was. Chouko explains she hasn't seen her since she ran off. Ayumu tells her to get out of there and decides to go find Usagi. He finds her encased in ice and starts to try and break her out as Atrops stops him saying the only way to free her was to finish off the Death Monarch. Startled at first to see him talking, Ayumu picks up his hockey stick as he races out to take it down as Ayumu chases him down to try and stop him. Ayumu was fighting against it pretty well before he was frozen to the wall as he fights against the ice a memory of him and Usagi goes through his mind as he shouts he will do anything to protect his friend as he was about to be encased a flutter pod flew towards him shattering the ice transforming him into Cure Attacus. As he fought the monster it over powered him a few times but he was able to find the power to take it out with Attacus toss purifying it turning the Dream Moth back to normal as he runs to find out if Usagi was ok to find her shivering in the back as he turns back hugging Usagi Category:Episodes